A conditioner is blended with a hair cosmetic material such as shampoo, hair rinse, hair treatment, and hair styling products in order to improve a touch in finger-combing in rinsing, a touch in combing after washed, a soft feel after washed, and other feels. For example, it is known to blend a cationated hydroxycellulose, a cationated guar gum, a dimethyldiallylammonium chloride/acrylamide copolymer, or the like as a conditioner with a shampoo.
A shampoo having a cationated hydroxylcellulose or the like blended therewith has a good touch in finger-combing in rinsing, but hairs after dried may have a rough feel and a stiff feel. Therefore, to improve this, addition of an oil, co-use of a surfactant, and the like are investigated. Above all, it is known that feels after dried greatly varies by adding a silicone oil (for example, JP-A-2003-212733).
Further, because it is essential that a conditioner is adsorbed on hairs, an amino acid-modified cationated polymer is proposed as a conditioner having improved a sticky feel and a slimy feel, while having proper absorbability, and sustaining the conditioning effect without washing out in rinsing (for example, JP-A-2003-34704).